A Vampire Romance - Book 1
by wonderfulthoughts
Summary: Amelia Rose believes in vampires. what happens when she faces one? How will she react?


**_My story contains inappropriate language, scenes that are to emotional for some people._**

 ** _Vampire facts - a vampire can't come into a house without being invited in._**

 ** _they have rings, or any jewellery that can keep them out during the day. (I took ideas of vampire dairies.)_**

 ** _A vampire can't fall in love with a human it's forbidden in their tradition, there's no laws if they did. (But is hasn't happened before)_**

 **T here's no such thing as love with the vampires, they believe they get married for their loyalty. (Prince, Queen, king, Princesses) if a vampire disagrees they get killed by a silver dagger**

 **They can only die with silver.**

 **These vampires in my book can eat normal food, but to actually keep their vampire senses and strength they must drink human blood.**

 **Which they do only if they are in war.**

 **there's two different packs of vampire.**

 **The Midnight Mark - Bad**

 **The Black swarm - Good**

 **(Thanks internet for the names)**

 ** _there will be werewolf's, witches, vampires and inhuman creatures._**

 ** _(Facts about characters and for this chapter)_**

 _ **My main character - Amelia Rose, has a different personality then other people.**_

 _ **she's really shy, really smart, Anti social, and has lack of self confidence, also has trust issues.**_

 _ **some facts about her- had a boyfriend that used to abuse her, emotionally and physically, that's what got her the lack of confidence, moved out at the age of 16.**_

 _ **didn't grow up with a father. She's the only child.**_

 ** _On the other hand Samantha Oliver - her bestfriend is really out going, really bubbly, socially active, and really confident._**

 _ **she's also sexually active - had lots of boyfriends.**_

 _ **she's the eldest of 4. (They won't be mentioned in the book that Much. just here and there, they're not the main characters.)**_

 ** _you can call her childhood "normal American childhood." nothing happened in her life, she lived with her parents, really spoilt._**

 ** _So them two are basically the only main characters in this chapter._**

 _ **This is my first time on fan fiction, and I'm so exicted to show you what've got.**_

 _ **I'm Australian and I'm trying really hard to make this book American as possible!**_

 _ **I've done research, so please bare with me if I did something incorrect.**_

 _ **feedback on the first chapter would be lovely.**_

 _ **as you can tell by the tittle, it's a vampire love story, featuring Harry Styles and other celebrities. I'll try to involve many characters that are known so everyone can enjoy this book. I promise!**_

 ** _Oh, and this idea is from me! any person copies me will be reported._**

 ** _Thanks_**.

 ** _( yes I didn't include H.S, because he's not the only main character in the book.)_**

 **enjoy**

Chapter one

 **Amelia's POV**

I looked in the mirror only wearing my underwear and my bra, and I started to wonder, started to stare at my body.

My eyes landed on my thighs and stomach,

those _bruises_ ,

pink,

blue and purple.. those _ugly bruises only brings back toxic memories._

I'm so _ugly, I'm so ugly. I put my fingers through my hair and started to pull._

 _"Why am I like this?" I whispered and started to cry._

I _wonder why_ I have no friends, I'm a _pathetic loser._

I turned around and started to eye myself up and down look how fat I am?

my _wavy black hair_ was covering my whole back, my blue eyes shining as the light hit my face..

my pale skin proves how colourless I am.

I pinched a bit of fat that was on my stomach... I have no _confidence_ what so ever with my body. I pinched my thighs and started to sob.

 _"Why am I like this_?" I questioned myself once again.

I'm not _interesting_ I'm just another person with different issues same _sh*t just a different smell._

I looked across my bedroom to find my pyjamas were laying on the floor.

I picked them up and started to get dressed after a long look in the mirror. I wondered around my room to find something to do, since all my homework and my chores were done, I looked around until I found my journal that my bestfriend gave me as a present was placed perfectly on my desk along with a pick and fluffy feather pen.

I grabbed them both, opened a blank page and started to write.

Journal ~ Page 1/99

 _ **Introducing myself.**_

 _Sight._

 _Hearing._

 _Smell._

 _Strength._

 _Speed._

 _vampires are real. I can feel it, I can feel their presence whilst walking down the street. I feel them hovering above me while I'm asleep... just staring at me._

 _I can smell their bloody breath on my neck giving me cold shivers running through my spine._

 _no one believes me, people think I'm crazy. But I'm not crazy, my ancestors (_ dads sid _e) were vampires in the 1800's. my mum isn't, my dad disappeared when I was 3 years old, and I believe that he is a vampire. if he disappeared without a fight between him and my mother or a reason that could possibly be forgiven and understanding... but a vampire is the only answer, I could come up with._

 _I'm the only child. which is pretty boring... I'm 18 years old, I live by myself.. I moved out when I was 16, I needed some personal space and living with my mother and her current boyfriend Stephen was suffering enough.. he doesn't understand the word privacy. _

_Anywho,_

 _I live in a little apartment across from where I study.. **Harvard College.** it's my first year and I have been going for three months and I don't like it... well, I don't have any friends since we parted different paths, and I dont like interacting with other people because I have trust issues..._

 _Ha I have no social life! anway,my best friend Sam moved nearly 5 hours away from me.. can you guess what college she got into??_

 _yesss Princeton! I miss her so much already._

 _well you get the point, everyone went somewhere.. have done something with their life, traveling around the world, going to parties everyday on a school night._

 _and me.. I'm at home writing in my stupid journal. pathetic right?_

 _I have so many things to write in this book, but for now, this is the page that you will get to know me. I mean, who are you going to tell?_

 _my ex-boyfri-_

I got interrupted by a sound coming from upstairs

 **THUMP**

 _* **THUMP** * _

I snapped my head towards the sound, I jumped off my bed and started to investigate.

"Who's there?!?" I shouted with anger.

I grabbed the closest object next to me which was a fu*king lamp.

"I know kung-fu!" I shouted as I ran upstairs.

"I'm sure you do." a girly voice answered back . I jumped in fear and fell onto the ground.

"You should've seen your face!" She started gasping. A familiar face appeared from the dark.

"You grabbed a lamp and didn't even use it!" She continued to gasp for air.

"I recorded this! this is soo going on social media." She started to laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe you Sam!" I shouted In annoyance.

" you know that I live by myself- and what on earth are you doing here??" I jumped back up and jumped on Sam tackling her.

"How did you get in?" I questioned. "You always keep your spare keys under the mat." She answered, her blonde hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders, her honey eyes are glimmering. "And I'm off for two weeks. I had an family emergency'"

"but you are upstairs?" "we just started college three months ago and you're already taking a vacation?" I said and scrunched my eyebrows together.

I pushed her harder on to the ground.

She grounded in pain. "bi*ch" I said and started to laugh.

She laughed along with me.

"typical me Ha! And you were writing in your journal" she rolled her eyes. "you were so into it, you didn't even hear me yell a thousand times outside, so i took matter into my own hands, like taking the keys and I quietly walked upstairs to scare the sh*t out of you" She said and trying to shrug her shoulders

"wow I didn't even- you had a hair cut?!?" I exclaimed.

"With out my permission?!?" I told her as I let go of her and got up.

"yes, do you like it." She said as she pouted her lips as she followed me.

"Not when you're doing your face like that" I shrugged and walked back down stairs.

"you bi*ch." she gasped.

" I know, oh and for scaring me, you're sleeping on the couch downstairs." I told her as we reached the kitchen.

"You wouldn't dare" she put her hands on her chest."

"Try me." I shrugged. opening the fridge to get an apple.

"an apple? Really Am." She rolled her eyes, as she's taking her shirt off.

"Hey, an apple a day, keeps the doctor away." I said in defence. "I'm just trying to be healthy." i huffed.

"And no stripping in the kitchen, gosh, I hate how you're so confident with your body" I told her raising my eyebrows.

"Listen, you have an amazing body to, you should show it off more often." She said as she continued stripping off.

"Thank you for your compliment, we do have a room which is called the bedroom, you know, where you can change your clothes, sleep, dance-" she cut me off.

"I have heard of that place.. people usually use bedrooms for-" i immediately cut her off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I demanded.

She started to laugh. "Ugh, you no fun." She frowned.

"Do you mind getting the purple jumper on the couch, pleaseeeeee" she begged.

"fine. But only because you're literally naked in my kitchen right now."I started to walk away from her

"oh, and by the way, did you realise it's in the middle of the night, and the windows are wide open?" I said and started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, honey, I know, you have a cute neighbor by the way." she sighed, and clicked her tongue.

"what neighbor?" I asked confused.

"don't play dumb, but I called dibs" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sam." I said as I chucked her the jumper.

She put it on as fast as could.

We both looked at the window.

"I don't have neighbors, the closest neighbor I have is the grocery store and my college" I said I'm shock.

we stared at the dark, tall mysterious guy hiding in the shadows. he's red eyes glowing in the dark.

"That's no person, nor human." I gasped.

"Then who is it?" Sam came closer to me and started to hold my hand.

I took her hand and squeezed it

I looked at her in shook. "I knew this day will come." I said in disbelief.

 **( STILL UNDER EDDITING! )**


End file.
